Gadget Racers (2002 video game)
}} | designer = | series = Choro Q series | engine = | released = | genre = Racing/Role-playing video game | modes = | platforms = PlayStation 2, Gamecube, Game Boy Advance }} Gadget Racers (known in Japan as Choro Q HG 3) is a role-playing, racing game for the PlayStation 2. It is the sequel to Road Trip Adventure. It was also meant to be published in North America by Conspiracy Entertainment under the title Road Trip: Adventure Avenue but was cancelled. Gadget Racers is like the same as Road Trip Adventure with many elements of racing in it but there are new things that the player can perform. There are three types of race courses: there are short, middle and long. The player's main goal is to become the legendary meister. There are many races to complete before becoming the meister, each race contains a flag after the player wins nor completes the race. The player goes around to four towns to do biddings and other sorts of things from the inhabitants that needs help with. There are a few mini-games such as Rental Courses, Drag Racing and also Football Regulation. Players may also acquire car bodies after winning races, and there is a reward for acquiring 151 bodies. Players can then acquire gadget parts that will make them fly, float and go faster to enhance the performance of their cars. Starting At the start of the game the player is asked to enter the name, currency, favorite food, disliked food and favorite famous person. Then he starts in a garage with no money, a car body and no flag. The player starts in Grunge Garden and there are many useful cars in the vicinity and can give him hints and information about how to win in races and who the legendary meister is. Biddings There are several biddings given from the inhabitants in each world and they need your help on solving them and also items are also requirements to those that always wanted or convince someone to repent their mistakes. Items are handed to you for passing *errands* or for achieving a goal. No big reward is stated after all biddings are completed. Land There are only four towns (one of them has a different size according to the hierarchy, such as a country, a village, a valley, a city, etc.) called Grange Garden, Echo Forest, Scratch Mountain and Noise City. The four towns are linked by gates with number of flags that is required to access them. Towns contain houses, shops, ventures and some towns contain landmarks, workplaces, pubs, tenements and business companies which can give events. Many buildings can be entered, as a cave or a secret lab for example. Other Cars The player can still "talk" to other cars by driving up to them, entering the building they are in or honk their horn near them. The other cars can sometimes give the player useful information or items, or they may just be happy or angry to talk to the player. Some cars ask the player to play a band at the Livehouse. It is the other good way of inviting band members. Two Player Gameplay Gadget Racers is a two-player game as well. Once two controllers are inserted into the PS2, a Two Player option is available at the main menu. The Football game is only available. You can go head-to-head with your friend in race courses and after the races, scores are added up via numbers of wins, and the highest number of points win. Mini Games There are a few mini games in Road Trip Adventure, a few of them based on unrealistic activities and a few based on human activities. The player may use his car directly in a mini-game or use it to manipulate other objects e.g. hit a ball in Rolling Boulder or football. References Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games based on toys Category:Video games developed in Japan